Revenge
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ripper is a young werewolf who returns to Halloween Town years after Oogie's death. Now He wants to kill the man responsible for his adoptive father's deathe, Jack. Will he succeed? Better summary inside. T b/c of cussing in later chaps. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**First NBC story be gental.**

**OC's- Sythe Skellington and Ripper.**

**Sythe- long black hair and dark blue hair. She is sixteen. Also in my story Love in the Land of the dead (Crossover with Jhonen Vasquez(JtHM)).**

**Ripper- werewolf dark brown eyes, dark gray fur. 18, is in love with Sythe. Despises Jack. Is Oogie's adopted son.**

**Summary- years sense Jack had defeated Oogie. Jack and Sally were happy. They had everything a dead person could need. Friends, a home, and a beautiful daughter. But it changes when Ripper, a young werewolf, comes searching for the man who had killed his adopted father, things get bad for the Skellingtons, but's whats worse Ripper ends up falling for Sythe! And would do anything to make her his wife. Will Jack be able to protect his daugher? And the town?**

~~~Nightmare Before Chrismas~~~

Jack sighed as he walked into the house.

"Dad's home!" Jack chuckled when he heard his daughter's voice and saw her run into the room. She ran to him smiling. Jack smiled as she hugged him. He hugged back. Sally came into the room and smiled."Did you really mean it Dad? I can really participate this year?" Sythe asked excitedly.

"Ofcourse." Jack said smiling. Sythe cheered and ran up stairs to get ready. Sally smiled at her husband.

"Jack are you sure it a good idea to take her to the mortal world?" Sally asked.

"Dont worry Sally, I'll keep an eye on her." Jack said kissing Sally on the cheek as he hugged her. Sally hugged back.

~~~With Sythe~~~

Sythe looked through her closet, looking for an outfit to wear. She pulled out a red minidress that had a pumpkin with a tiera(Spelled wrong). She pulled out a pair a black skinny jeans that had mutiple tears in them and smiled as she got dressed. She looked at her self in the mirror as she put her codweb sweater on. She fixed her hair.

"I cant believe dad's letting me go to the mortal world with him!" Sythe said smiling.

~~~midnight somewhere on the outskirts of town~~~

A lone werewolf looked at the full moon, his ears flattened against his head. Ripper growled as the shadow that had appeared on the moon 16 years ago never apeared. He stood on on fours and looked down as he saw two figures heading out of town. He growled again when he saw one of them was Jack Skellington.

"Jack... Tonight you pay for killing my father." Ripper growled as he climbed down the rocky hill side. He stood in his hind legs when he got to the bottom and watched as Jack and who ever was with him, Ripper decided it must be his wife,Sally walked towards Spiral hill. He got on all fours and ran after them(Ripper is a srtrang werewolf, he finds it more easier and fater to run on all fours like a wolf.) as he got closer he smiled and lept snarling, Jack turned around just as Ripper knocked into him forcing him down.

"Daddy!" Rippers ears perked and he turned his head, he froze when he saw a girl around 16 standing before him. Jack kicked Ripper off whiled he was distracted. The werewolf growled and glared at Jack.

"you will pay for killing my father!" Ripper snarled leaping again. Jack dodged and hit the were wolf in the back Ripper howled and snapped at Jack. He bit into Jacks arm. Jack flinched in pain and slam Ripper into a gravestone knocking the breath out of him. Ripper let go and slumped the ground. He watched as the girl ran to Jack. Who was holding his wrist.

"Dad, are you ok?" she asked. Jack looked at her.

"I'm fine Sythe. Come on, we have to go there might be more." Jack said heading back towards town. Sythe followed. Ripper stood and shook his fur out before running towards an old tree house...

~~~End of Chapter 1~~~

**Sorry for shortness. Review! Plz dont flame!**


	2. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon


End file.
